invader Zim: Betrayel
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: Zim finds out that he was played bye his tallested. His new clasmate Cristie finds out he is an alien. But instead of betraying him, she helpes him. She and her mother will flee to England, together with Dip who is hunted by the lunatic asylum will thay live happily there?


Chapter 1: The new student

"Can I have your attention class!" crackled the voice of Mrs. bitters by the class. "Today we get a new student" a girl with long dark hair walked into the classroom, and watched the children who in turn looked at her surprised." Children, this is Cristie she will accompany you in this class" Cristie looked at the other children. The most of them looked like everyone else. Except for one… a boy who was sitting on the door side of the class.

He had a green skin, and no ears. He had e little bit hear on his head. But it looked like it was a hairpiece. " Cristie , sit down please!" Mrs. Bitters had gone to her seat, and femke was standing in frond of the class all alone. Quickly she got a sit next to Dib. He was looking quite weird. But she liked him. Something inside her told her he was special.

During the break, nobody came near Dip. He sat alone at the long table, writing in his notebook. Cristie looked around, the green boy was also sitting alone. He was looking around with a strange smile. Cristie wanted to talk with him, but she diced against it. first she had to find out why he was green. She diced she asked Dip. In the class, Dip had been glaring at Zim with a look of pure hatred. He knew what was going on, he had to. She walked to Dip. As she did so, some girls looked at her with a weird look.

"why is she going to that weirdo?" a girl behind her asked to one of her classmates. Cristie heard it and walked to her. "why is he a weirdo?" she asked as she looked at him. He looked quit normal to her. And even IF he looked a bit weird, the true power, is the power from within. Her mom had always taught her that. And she was right. "he IS a weirdo" the first girl replied. "he is always pretending that Zim is an alien" the second one agreed with her friend. "well, he looked rater weird" Cristie said as she looked at Zim. "but maybe he just needs a friend" crisie tries, as she made herself ready to walk to Dip.

"do whatever you want, if you wane end like him" the 2 girls said as they walked away. Cristie walked to dip, and sited next to him. "heey, you okay?" she said as she looked at his notebook. It was full with notes, and ideas for weapons that can defeat the army of Zim. But wil they really need that? "yeah, I was just…." Dip looked up with a strange look in his dark eyes. "you… you wanted to talk with me?" he asked astonish. No girl had ever wanted to talk with him. Not even from afar.

"yeah, I thought you maybe wanted some company" cristie smiled as she looked at what was on her plate. " iel this look's like glue" dip looked at her plate as well. "nobody ever eats the cafeteria food" he amides as he opened his lunch box. " I think you get ill if you eat this!" cristie smiled as she got out her own lunch box. " but, what is all that weird stuff about?" she suddenly asked. "why are they so mean to you?" cristie looked as dip moved to point to Zim. "because I know Zim is a alien, and no one will ever believe me!" he said.

Cristie nodded as she took a bite of her bread with peanut cheese. "I get it, they think you're a weirdo, because you believe in aliens" cristie looked up to Zim now. " you know, maybe it is sometimes better to keep still about things" she suddenly said. "shall we talk later on, about this?" maybe whe can go to my house after skool?" she smiled at him friendly. "my mom is studying this weird stuff, al alone, maybe she can help you" Dip smiled at the girl next to him. Cristie was a verry nice girl. She even wanted to help in to stop Zim's evil plans! "okay I'll see you after skool!" he said smiling brightly. Finally someone believed him! And after skool! They could talk about Zim being a alien. And maybe Cristies mom knew some way to stop Zim's evil plans forgoes. And with all this in mind. He got into class again!

Okay this was my first invader zim fanfiction

I hope cristie will help Dip out! I think they like each other

Zim: **Revieuw ore I'll destroy your little planet! **

**REVIEUW! **


End file.
